


Black Stars and Purple Skies

by jetredgirl



Series: Memoriam [3]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: The Queen and her King reflect on death, and life. Dedicated to David and Prince.





	Black Stars and Purple Skies

Sarah, Queen of the Goblins, sat cross legged in front of the window of the highest tower of the Goblin Castle. She was barefoot and wore only a simply cotton shift, her dark hair blowing in the wind. It was sunset.

Years had passed, and she had become secure in her position as co-ruler of this kingdom. She had all she ever needed. A wonderful husband, 2 growing children, a kingdom full of subjects who adored her and her family and friends above.

She still wrote freelance now and again for music magazines in her home world, and Jareth continued to do the occasional concert or small tour as Jareth King, when time allowed and they needed a brief respite.

In both worlds, there were days, when the very stars that shone overhead, above and below, seemed to dim.

She sighed. It was the way of things, her logic told her. She looked down at the small black star tattoo on her wrist, an impulsive act to commemorate the loss of one who meant a great deal to both her and Jareth.

She had only met him once, before they married or she knew she loved Jareth.

A thought flashed in her mind. _He was probably the only man who could have competed, but he had his soul mate already_.

Now this.

Another creative force gone in a heartbeat.

It was odd to feel so sorrowful over two people she had not known in life. She couldn't help it. Music had always been a powerful thing in her life. She grew up introverted, from a broken home, not popular or accepted. Music and books were her best friends growing up.

Now as a mother she encouraged her children, David and Iris to read and to learn music. Being inherently magical both could play any instrument easily and sang as well as their father.

The feeling of the small room changed and she knew Jareth had stepped into the room. As she listened, his footsteps approached her. She turned slightly to acknowledge him as he bent and sat, his legs sliding against hers, his arms slipping around her waist. He laid his chin on her shoulder and looked out onto the lands they ruled together.

"Sarah, I know you are upset, but you know where they are, and that they are well." His low voice a comforting vibration by her ear.

She sniffed. "It doesn't make it any easier. Knowing they dwell in the Summerlands does not stop me from feeling so sad for their loved ones above. For all the life they should have had with them. All the things they still wanted to do. I know they aren't worried about that anymore, but in my heart...I just wish.."

The air shimmered with magic and Jareth stopped her. "Don't Sarah. What has happened is what was meant to happen. Their lessons were theirs to learn. We cannot interfere in that. They would be mere shades, half alive, half dead. They belong where they are."

She sighed and leaned back into his arms, feeling the warmth of his body, finding comfort in it. "With all this magic, and we can't prevent this."

"Magic isn't meant to stop the will of the universe, but help it along. Here in our world it protects us. " He hugged her closer and laid a kiss on her shoulder. "Death exists because without it how could we appreciate life? Even we will someday make the transition."

She turned her head to look at him. "I don't know what would happen if you were to leave me. I can't imagine being separated from you. " She kissed him on the cheek. Tears welled up in spite of her efforts to keep them back, escaping and sliding down her cheeks.

"Come here." He said, a gentle command.

She moved her body to the side so she could snuggle her face into her shoulder, letting the tears flow.

As he cradled her, he created a crystal, channeling his magic into it. When the spell was created he blew the crystal out the window.

"Sarah..Sarah look." He urged.

She turned back to look out the window and her mouth fell open.

"Did you do that?"

"Yes. Of course it can only be seen here..and in The Summerlands. To let them know we are thinking about them. " He told her.

The sky was a vibrant rainbow of purples, with glittering black stars spread through out.

"I wonder if they will return someday." She said, her smile growing as she looked out at the beautiful illusion Jareth had created. She still marveled at his gifts.

"If they are meant to, they will. Until then, we keep them in our hearts, and if we want to say hello, they will hear us." He wiped her tears, happy to see her smiling again.

As they sat silently observing their world, Two birds appeared, flying together, and landed on the sill. Looking them over for a moment then flying away with a chirp and a coo as if in thanks.

"Was that...?" Sarah asked, blinking in surprise.

Even Jareth was in awe. "See, they did notice."

The two monarchs watched as the birds, a bluebird and a dove, flew towards the horizon and disappeared.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 was tough. Written soon after Prince passed away.
> 
> Note: This is part of GKofRnR canon as well.


End file.
